


How Wanda Spends Her Days

by antoinettevalentinecartier



Series: Tales from Wakanda [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettevalentinecartier/pseuds/antoinettevalentinecartier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had secured his team safe haven in Wakanda. This is how Wanda deals with the aftermath of Civil War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Wanda Spends Her Days

**Author's Note:**

> So this series has turned into my hopes for how the Avengers cope after the events of Civil War. All of these drabbles are very much first drafts. I'm debating about taking all of these ramblings and turn them into a much longer, more developed piece. Your thoughts are welcome.

Wanda didn’t fit in. Wakanda wasn’t her home just like the Avengers Compound wasn’t. Her home - Sokovia - had been destroyed. It was her own fault that she was stuck here. Steve could place blame elsewhere, but she knew the truth. No one would ever trust her. Even those who claimed to be her team recoiled at the mere thought of her powers. Barnes had showed the world what happens when you lose control of your mind and body. What you can’t understand instills fear in people. Wanda didn’t let it affect her or so she tried. She couldn’t control others’ reactions to her - no matter how much control she gained over her powers. 

Her first letter to Vision simply said, “I hope you understand why I had to.”

His response was “After reviewing the events, I can see your motivations. The end result would always have been catastrophe.”

Their correspondence took off from there. Vision’s letters became more relaxed and heartfelt, the more they used the medium. In one of their recent letters, Vision confessed to studying the art of letter writing. A book of love letters written by famous historical figures was his tutor. The first time Vision signed a letter “Yours truly” Wanda had thought someone had forged a letter. Now their letters felt like conversation. All of the stiltedness that came from Vision mimicking others’ writing styles had disappeared. 

Vision was her only true friend. It was convenient that she didn’t have to worry about accidentally reading his mind. It was more than that, though.They both had powers that they didn’t understand. No one knew what the stone was capable of. But more so, he was the only one who could make her laugh after everything.

Wanda shared ever detail with Vision. It felt right to send him a play by play of life in Wakanda. The country’s secrets were split in her letters. Her loose lips wouldn’t sink ships. Vision would always look out for her because he now knew the dangers of the government getting their hands on her powers. Vision could easily enter Wakanda and find the secret entrance to the Avengers Wing. Just like how Wanda knew everywhere Ross stationed the sanctioned Avengers.There weren’t any secrets between the two. 

Wanda kept a lot from Steve, though. He wouldn’t understand. He was too overbearing. There was too much weight on his shoulders. He had become more reserved since their arrival in Wakanda. Even when he was pulled out of Barnes’s chambers, his eyes always drifted back to the hall that would lead to his friend. Steve had enough to deal with - the loss of a friend and the threats against Barnes. Wanda hated to add anymore pressure on the man. Steve would undoubtedly freak out if he felt that her safety was at risk. That is why she was barely able to tell him that she had ran away to be with Vision.

They didn’t talk about Wanda’s imprisonment on the Raft. The government had tried to silence her. What you do not understand you have to destroy, right? Vision actively writes out any news about superheroes getting sent to the Raft. That place doesn’t exist in Vision and Wanda’s letters. If Vision was less good, he would circumvent the media to only portray a world that was peaceful for Wanda’s sake. Wanda could tell by how he carefully signed his name at the end of every letter. 

Wanda didn’t tell Steve that she let Wakandan scientists study her powers in order to help Barnes. Steve gets twitchy when her time as a lab experiment is brought up. She had debts to repay, though.

Despite everything, her home was wherever her team needed her. She could bear a lot as long as the ones that she loved were safe. Especially Vision.


End file.
